This application claims priority of Taiwan Patent Application No. 090202229, filed on Feb. 14, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic case, more particularly to a multi-layered cosmetic case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional multi-layered cosmetic case is shown to comprise a horizontal base 91, a hollow pivot 92 disposed vertically on the base 91 proximate to an edge of the base 91, a stack of trays 93 pivotally connected to the pivot 92, and a top cover 94. The trays 93 are used for storing cosmetic items. The top cover 94 is disposed to cover the trays 93 when the latter are stacked in alignment.
Since the trays 93 are not interconnected to each other by engaging members, the trays 93 move independently so that only one tray 93 can be moved and opened at a time, as best illustrated in FIG. 2. Thus, the conventional multi-layered cosmetic case is inconvenient to use. Furthermore, the top cover 94 is easily misplaced.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a multi-layered cosmetic case with a stack of trays that can be opened and closed simultaneously.
Accordingly, a multi-layered cosmetic case of the present invention comprises a frame unit and a stack of trays. The trays are mounted pivotally on the frame unit, and are turnable about a single axis to move between a closed position in which the trays are aligned with each other, and an open position in which the trays are out of alignment from each other. Each of the trays lags behind an adjacent one of the trays during turning movement of the trays, and has an open top with a top edge, a closed bottom, a first engaging member disposed at one of the top edge and the closed bottom, a slide rail disposed in the other one of the top edge and the closed bottom, and a second engaging member disposed adjacent to the slide rail. The first engaging member of each of the trays is slidable along the slide rail of the adjacent one of the trays for relative movement therebetween and subsequently engageable with the second engaging member of the adjacent one of the trays for subsequent simultaneous movement therebetween.